MinYoon : Room-(house)- Mate
by Park RinHyun-Uchiha
Summary: [Drabble] [Minyoon][BxB] Jimin kedatangan tamu eh ternyata sang tamu berniat menyewa kamar - SUMMARY SAMA ISI GAYAMBUNG SAMA SEKALI. Dimohon review/fav sebagai 'bayaran' juseyo :v


**Room-( _house)_ -mate**

 **Park Jimin-Min Yoongi**

 **Author : Park RinHyun**

 ** _Drama/Friendship-Romance(?)_**

 **Rate : T**

2017

 ***ekapark***

 _(Bgm : MinhyunJr Nuest -Daybreak ~ )_

 **Happy reading~**

 _Cklek... brak..._

Pintu terbuka. Dua pasang mata bertatapan tanpa berkedip, seakan menyelam ke dalam mata sang lawan.

"Ada perlu apa?", suara ketus pria bermahkota _pink_ menyapu pendengaran pria _mungil 'lainnya'._

Pandangan penuh selidik, dan sedikit ekspresi yang secara _tersirat_ mengatakan dirinya terganggu.

Sang lawan bicara tergagap sejenak.

"Uh ... maafkan aku. Namaku **Min Yoongi,** dan beberapa hari lalu aku melihat pengumuman di papan nama di depan rumah, jadi aku kemari ", nada gugup terdengar jelas.

Kening **Park Jimin** refleks melukis kerutan.

"Tentang kamar sewa?"

Si rambut _Honey Brown_ mengangguk.

"Benar. Apakah masih berlaku? ", tanya Yoongi.

"Tentu saja", Jimin menyingkir dari pintu dan mempersilahkan Yoongi masuk dengan bahasa tubuh.

Kini mereka sudah duduk berhadapan di ruang tamu.

Jimin sudah menyuguhkan segelas sirup _Orange_ dengan tambahan beberapa es batu untuk tamunya.

"Jadi kau akan menyewa selama berapa lama?", ucap Jimin.

"Sebenarnya aku tak tahu berapa lama akan menetap, karena aku baru datang dari _Jeju-do_ seminggu yang lalu", jelas Yoongi.

"Kau asli _Jeju?"_

"Sayangnya tidak. Aku lahir di _Daegu",_ jawab Yoongi.

"Kalau begitu mengenai harga sewa? "

"Aku menyetujui harga yang kau ajukan. Dan aku membayar untuk dua bulan ke depan"

Akhirnya setelah pembicaraan yang tak begitu alot Yoongi resmi menjadi salah satu penghuni rumah selain Jimin tentunya.

 ***ekapark***

10.00 KST

Yoongi menuju dapur dengan rambut separuh berantakan.

 _Dia baru bangun tidur._

Irisnya menangkap pemandangan berupa Jimin yang sibuk menyusun sesuatu di meja.

"Selamat pagi", sapa Yoongi dengan senyum cerah.

Tapi sesaat kemudian ekspresinya berubah horror.

"Itu apa?", telunjuknya menunjuk ke piring yang entah berisi apa.

Jimin hanya nyengir, malu.

"Sebenarnya ... aku berencana membuat _pancake._ Tapi gagal hehehe"

Tumpukan benda gosong yang Jimin sebut _Pancake_ itu membuat Yoongi mual.

Ia meraih piring berisi _Pancake_ dan menuangnya ke tempat sampah tanpa basa-basi.

"Heeeeey, itu sarapanku ... ", protes Jimin memelas.

Yoongi tak menanggapi. Tanpa meminta izin dia menyabotase isi lemari pendingin. Dan mengambil beberapa bahan yang tersisa didalam sana.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau sebut _pancake menjijikkan_ itu menu sarapanmu. Kau pikir sekarang jam berapa? Apa kau tak memiliki jam?", sembari mengomel jemari lentik Yoongi mencincang; sisa daging sapi,potongan sosis, _kimchi_ , bawang _bombay_ dan daun bawang.

 _Bahan untuk Nasi goreng._

Jimin hanya menutup rapat bibirnya sambil menonton _Aksi Yoongi beserta Bumbu omelannya ._

" Sarapan pukul 10? Itu bukan lagi sarapan"

Omelan Yoongi masih berlanjut.

Padahal tangannya digunakan untuk menumis daging yang telah dicincang disusul potongan sosis.

"Bahkan _Croissant_ ataupun Roti tawar lebih aman "

"Persediaan rotiku _ludes,_ cadangan _ramyeon_ terakhir kumasak tadi tengah malam", sahut Jimin.

"Kenapa tidak belanja?"

"Heol ... aku pria dewasa berusia 25 , untuk apa menyibukkan diri berbelanja di tengah malam buta? Aku lelah bekerja _Tuan Min",_ balas Jimin sinis.

 **Beberapa menit kemudian ...**

"Makanlah. Kemarikan _kartu_ kredit-mu ", Yoongi menaruh sepiring nasi goreng _kimchi_ dimeja makan.

 _Air liur Jimin hampir menetes keluar menangkap aroma masakan Yoongi._

"Kartu kredit? Untuk apa? "

"Untuk membeli persediaan makanan, bukankah biaya konsumsi kau yang menanggung ?"

 _Jimin baru ingat._

Dengan malas ia merogoh kantung celana mengeluarkan dompetnya.

" **Pergunakan dengan cermat, _Tuan Min"_ ,** Jimin buru-buru mengingatkan.

Yoongi meraih kartu yang diulurkan dengan riang.

" **Akan kuingat dengan sangat baik"**

Yoongi melenggang meninggalkan wilayah dapur , kepalanya mengingat dan menimbang apa saja yang perlu ia beli.

 **Sementara Jimin...**

"Setidaknya sisi baiknya dia pintar memasak", monolognya.

Lalu Jimin kembali menyantap nasi goreng itu dengan antusias. Menikmati betapa lezat hasil racikan rekan serumahnya.

 ** _fin._**

 ** _A.n:_**

 ** _YEEEEEEY :D_**

 ** _Ma first Minyoon fic. Makan lagi_** *elus perut*

 ** _Gimana menurut_** ** _kalian?_**


End file.
